seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 8
5 months ago- "Rangton... What is wrong?" We see a young, handsome, scarred man, far taller then Rangton, crouching to a fallen Rangton, who is barely breathing. The young man looks at Rangton, and grabs his face. Rangton is bloody faced, and has a swollen eye. "Why isn't my 'loyal' navigator making maps? MAKE THEM!" The young man punches Rangton in the chest, and gets up. Rangton, looks up at him, and starts to have problems breathing. "Yes... Sir Riker." -Present- "NO! ANYONE BUT RIKER! Don't bring him here... Not him... Ever again..." Rangton is holding himself, while he is on the ground. Tack, not knowing what to do, looks at everyone else. Zozo sits down, and holds Rangton. "Don't worry... I understand. Your safe." Rangton begins to go hysterical. "SAFE?! SAFE?! HOW ARE WE SAFE?! RIKER IS COMING, AND HE WILL KILL US! KILL ALL OF US!" - On a huge boat, docked on the shore, a young man is sitting in his chair. He looks at the 2 men beside him, and he nodded at them. Lestus, his first mate, and his most trusted member. He was tall, blonde, and muscular. He held his sword beside himself, and was shirtless, only having blue pants. On the young man's left, was his doctor. Veeto. Veto was average height, had dark long hair, and wore a doctors coat. The two were members of the 6 commanders. The young man... Was Riker. He was looking at a table, in front of him, and on it was a lone den den mushi. He turned it on, and called his 2nd mate, and another commander 6 member, Caramel. Caramel turned his small den den mushi on, and he started to speak to Riker. "CAPTAIN! GUESS WHAT?! We saw two members from the Attack pirates. We let them live though, we followed orders to find Rangton. Shame, I wanted to kill them. I had no problems, with civilians though, they would have took little time, compared to those two. How can we assist?" Riker knew the two men on the island. Caramel, and Wort, both members of the commander 6. Riker thought of the two, compared to his 100 normal crewmen. Lestus, Caramel, Wort, Veeto, Lok... And Rangton. Rangton was his only skilled navigator, and he was powerful. He needs Rangton. To survive the grand line, he needs him. He could find one in the grand line... But none were as good as Rangton. He gets him back, he will get what he wants. Right will become the long of pirates. "I want you to stay. We are searching the island. I am 100% he is here. It was either on two other islands, which he last spotted his sights direction, and they were unsuccessful. I will have 50 men stay here, moving the boat, and searching the beaches. The rest... Will attack this damn island. Caramel, Wort... Find, and bring Rangton back. Alive. Anyone else... Dead or alive, I don't care." "YES SIR!" Caramel hanged up, and Riker knew he would go berserk. He got up, and walked from his captains deck. He opened the door, and looked down at the main deck. About a hundred pirates were on it. He looked down at them, and he stomped his foot on the floor, getting all their attentions. "Men. We went to the grand line. For many weeks, we have gained victory, and we tasted the blood of the fallen, in our way. Yet, one of us left. We want him back... We need him back. All of us are useful, and we will kill anyone for it. None of you will be forced to die, to get our crewmen though. None of us will die tonight. Tonight... We will... BE THE KILLERS!" He looked at the black, pale moonlight, and heard his men cheer his name. "RIKER, RIKER, RIKER, RIKER, RIKER!" He will become the king of pirates, with these men. They live to serve him, and they will die for him. Rangton... The Riker pirates will have you again. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc